parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 5 (Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 5" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: With Plato now captured too, Klordane explains his master plan to Drake: he has smuggled the ice in from Glacier Bay, and his thugs are now piling it up under the foundation of the Federal Gold Reserve. At the same time, they're also mixing lime Jell-o, which is then poured on top of the ice, creating the world's largest gelatin dessert. Klordane, it turns out, plans to use it to trigger an earthquake that will crack the Federal Gold Reserve. He then has Professor Nimnul do just that, sending a rainfall of golden coins and bricks to fall down into his train cars. The protagonists, meanwhile, arrive just in time to witness Klordane's homemade earthquake and find Plato, who has been chained to Klordane's train. He tells them that they must find a way to alert the police of Klordane's whereabouts, during which he calls them Rescue Rangers for the first time. The name inspires Tom, and, despite an interference from Captain Hook, they trigger another earthquake, this one bringing down the whole Gold Reserve building and the investigating cops within. The cops come running out, but Klordane escapes onto his train and takes off with the ruby, taking Plato with him and blocking a tunnel entrance. Fortunately, the Rangers give chase and catch up with the train. Plato tells them that they must stop the train, and they run up to the front car and annoy Klordane as he attempts to swat them. When he tries speeding up the train, Tom and Jaune Tom manage to hit a lever that reroutes the train onto a dead end. Klordane is furious with the Rangers for ruining his plans, but before he can do away with them, Plato, having unchained himself using a blowtorch the Rangers used to catch up, comes running at him. The train goes flying out of the subway, and Klordane lands right in the police captain's office. Having brought Klordane to justice, Plato is given his own police medal, which he gives to the Rangers for their work. Just when it seems the Rangers have to split up after the adventure, though, they find that a little girl has lost her puppy and decide to find him for her. The movie ends with the Rangers setting off on their new quest. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Captain Hook * Captain - Sultan (Aladdin) * Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Donald Drake - Himself * Plato - Himself * Aldrin Klordane - Himself * Professor Nimnul - Himself Trivia: * This is the final part of To the Rescue. Quotes: * Tom Sawyer: Well, I guess there's only one thing to say Then-- Rescue Rangers away! Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Chip Jaune Tom.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky Thatcher-0.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Gadget Hackwrench Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Monterey Jack Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain-hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Sultan in Aladdin.jpg|Sultan as the Captain Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Playo as Himself Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Himself Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chris1701